


[podfic] Backup

by sophia_sol



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Just Add Ninjas, Kate Bishop is a saint, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gets the text at two pm on a Tuesday.</p><p>KIDNAPPED NINJAS WARWICK HOTEL BRING BACKUP BATTERY DYING CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS SHIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Backup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094140) by [thatbroadcast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbroadcast/pseuds/thatbroadcast). 



[Download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/stclodqg16hhvrl/backup_by_thatbroadcast.mp3)  
or  
[Stream at tumblr](http://sophia-sol.tumblr.com/post/89705864487)


End file.
